Saying I Love You Makes All the Difference
by SweetSerenityPeacexRose
Summary: A series of oneshots. You can suggest other pairings too! Smitchie, Naitlyn Please R&R! I post my random Camp Rock one-shots here!
1. Chapter 1

**Smitchie**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anybody from Camp Rock! It makes me feel sad inside... LOL

This is my first ever Camp Rock fic, but in a series of oneshots. So, please review! Reviews make me write more. :)

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed clutching onto the phone as if my life depended on it. I groaned in frustration, why hasn't he called yet? I laid my head back on my bed and closed my eyes. His face was all I could see. It's official. I, Mitchie Torres, has completely fallen for Shane Gray. I'm sure many fan girls claim this, but I know what in my heart is true. Then the phone rang, I checked the caller ID. _Shane._

He finally called me! He promised he'd call me as soon as he landed. Wait! What do I say to him? How do I greet him? I should answer the phone, I've kept him waiting long enough. I accepted the call and put the phone on my ear. "Hello?" I said casually.

"Mitchie? It's me, Shane." Now, what do I say? I froze.

"Hello? Mitchie?" repeated the voice. I snapped out of my trance. The butterflies in the pit of my stomach fluttered whenever he said my name.

"Hey! What's up, Shane?" I asked nervously. I assume he could sense the nervousness in my voice because he chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny, pop star?" I said into the phone. Suddenly, I had this sudden gust of confidence rise in me. Just got to be myself.

"Oh nothing's funny...and it's _rock star, _not pop star." He replied. I laughed.

"So...how was your flight?" I asked. That was a stupid, pointless question.

"Uh, good? Mitchie are you feeling okay?" He asked. Oh great, now a super famous celebrity thinks there's something wrong with me.

"You know Shane. It's not everyday I get a call from my rock star boyfriend." I answered. I bet he was smiling as I said this.

"Actually I do call everyday, Mitch." He corrected as he held back his laughter. I could muffled sounds of laughter coming from the phone. I sighed.

"Go ahead and laugh." I replied lazily.

"No, it's okay. Besides, if I laugh right now I'd ruin the surprise." said Shane.

"Surprise?" I asked excitedly.

"Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that." laughed Shane.

"Well, how are you supposed to surprise me? I mean, you're all the way in Detroit while I'm stuck here at home in Massachusetts." I stated.

"You'll see. Gotta go, babe." He said.

"Okay, I love you, Mr. Gray. Bye!" I said.

"I love you too, Ms. Torres." With that, I hung up. I sighed heavily in satisfaction.

"Mitchie! Come down here and help me with dinner!" yelled Mom. I rushed downstairs to the kitchen. I don't see why she needed my help. The table was set and the food was just about ready. Wait. The table was set for two.

"Mom, why is the table set for two? Is Dad working overtime tonight again?" I asked curiously.

"Nope." She smiled at me while she wiped her hands with a kitchen cloth. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I took out my phone and it said I had a new text. _Turn around :) - Shane_Turn around? What good will that do? My mom still smiled at me as if she knew something that I didn't. I cautiously turned around and I bumped into someone's chest. Who else would I bump into at this house? I looked up to see him smiling at me. Shane.

"Shane!" I cried. I literally jumped into his arms and hugged the life out of him. That may sound like I'm overreacting, but, what would you do if you saw your boyfriend for the first times in months? I'm an average teenage girl in love, what can I say?

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're actually here!" I said ecstatically as I kissed him full on the lips in front of my mom. He happily kissed me back. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were securely placed on my hips. It would've become a full heated make-out session, but of course, my mom was there so she coughed to grab our attention.

"Mom! You knew about this too?" I asked. She simply nodded. My father walked in and greeted Shane before he sat down at the table.

"Shouldn't we set the table for four, Mom?" I asked. My dad shook his head and my mom laughed softly. Shane wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"We are going out to dinner tonight, my treat." He whispered softly into my ear. Gosh, his voice made my heart melt. I smiled and squealed excitedly.

"But you might want to get dressed first." chuckled Shane. I looked down at my current attire, t-shirt and shorts. Shane seemed to have a somewhat semi-formal theme going on. I blushed and rushed upstairs to get ready. I threw on a pair of dark wash skinny and an ocean blue satin top. I wore my boots and combed my hair once more. I added some accessories like bracelets and a necklace. I applied a small amount of eyeliner and put on some lip gloss before running back downstairs for dinner with Shane.

"You look amazing, Mitchie." said Shane as he waved goodbye to my parents. I took his hand and being the gentleman he is, he opened the car door for me. I sat in the passenger seat of his Mercedes and off he drove to an unfamiliar restaurant. The place looked expensive and people there wore a bunch of fancy clothes. I felt a bit under dressed.

"Shane! You could've told me we were going somewhere formal. I would have worn something better!" I said to him a bit angrily.

"Mitchie. You shouldn't care what others think. Besides, I think you look good in anything." said Shane. His mind drifted elsewhere again.

"You're not imagining me in a bikini again, are you?" I asked waving my hand in front of him. He snapped back to reality.

"N-no." He stuttered. I rolled my eyes, he was obviously lying.

"Shane..." I drawled on his name.

"Mitchie..." He mocked me. I playfully smacked him on his arm. We laughed and ordered our food, everything was so expensive. Shane just kept on telling me to order whatever I want, I couldn't help but feel guilty that he had to pay so much.

"So Shane, how's the band?" I asked.

"It's doing pretty good. We were recording and stuff then the producer said he heard about our duet, he wants us to record it." Shane announced to me. My eyes widened. I would've screamed in all happiness, but I wouldn't want to cause a scene in the restaurant. I squealed quietly only Shane could hear me.

"And he wants to put it on our newest album." added Shane. Another round of squeals erupted from my mouth. He laughed at me.

"Are you serious? I mean, I-I need Caitlyn though!" I stuttered.

"He's invited Caitlyn to join us, she just might get an internship too." He said.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? This is SO cool! Shane, you are awesome!" I said excitedly.

"I know I am." He replied.

"Jerk." I teased.

"Hey! I may be a jerk, but guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm your jerk." He replied. He kissed my cheek. I returned his affection by kissing him on the lips. I pulled away and smiled at my loving boyfriend. Who knew that I, a plain ordinary girl, would have become the apple of Shane's eyes. I felt so lucky to be in his arms.

"Shane?"

"Mhmm?" He replied.

"I love you." I said while looking him in the eyes. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. He inhaled my scent and smiled down at me.

"Your hair smells like bananas." He said bluntly.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked laughing at his random remark.

"I like bananas." He said. The waiter served us our food and, boy, did it taste good! Yum! My mom always said I had bad table manners. Shane isn't any better. I looked over at him, he had some crumbs all over his mouth.

"Shane, you have all over your mouth." I said.

"Where?" He asked playing dumb. I laughed and kissed him wiping the crumbs from his face with my tongue. I pulled away and he pouted. I laughed and continued to eat his food.

"You're such a tease." He said.

Much later, we had left the restaurant and Shane wanted us to go for a walk around the park. We sat down on a bench, it was getting a little late. The stars were beginning to shine bright. It was so romantic. A shooting star passed by. "Shane did you see that? Make a wish." I exclaimed. He held my hand.

"I don't wish for anything Mitchie. I have everything I need with me right now." He smiled at me.

"You say the most cheesiest things Shane." I started. "And I love it." I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back. His soft lips gently pressed against mine. He made me feel special. When I'm with him, all my fears go away. When I kiss him, I feel like we're the only ones in this room. Most of all, I love him with all my heart.

* * *

What do you think? Please **R&R**! I'll update if you like it! :)

-SSPxR


	2. Chapter 2

**Naitlyn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Camp Rock characters!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! No way!" I squealed into the phone.

"Yes way! Totally! Shane said they want us there tomorrow morning! I can't believe Nate hasn't told you yet." exclaimed my brunette friend.

"I know! You know ever since Final Jam, he's been acting very strange lately."

"Oh really?" She said as if she knew something I didn't.

"Mitchie..." I started.

"What?" Mitchie asked too quickly.

"Spill."

"What's there to spill? Heh heh." I swear Mitchie is kind of bad when under pressure, so I didn't press the subject any further. I sighed.

"Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said.

"Bye, Cait!" I hung up the phone. Oh my gosh! I can't believe I scored an internship with Lava Records! They are, like, THE most top-notch producers ever! I swear I'm hyperventilating through my excitement. I can't sleep. Okay, that's over exaggerating it a bit. Just then, Nate texted me. _Whassup, Caity? :)_

I smiled warmly at his pet name for me. A sudden warmness flushed my cheeks, was I blushing? Do I like Nate? Impossible. He's my best friend, nothing more! Right? Nate. My heart started racing at the sound of his name. Oh my gosh, I really do like him. Why didn't I notice this before? I started worrying over the most simple things that I normally never paid attention too, such as, was I leading him on? Have I ever embarrassed myself in front of him? I started to panic a little wonder what lied ahead of me the next day. I shrugged off the feeling as much as I could and called Nate instead of texting him back.

--

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock. It was eight o' clock and I had two hours until I had to be at the studio. Quickly, I got out of bed to shower. Using my shampoo for curly hair, rinse, lather, and repeat. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped my towel over my petite figure. I had steamed up the mirror as usual and sighed. I went back into my room to brush my hair in front of my dresser and blow-drying my hair. It dried into its normal curly locks and headed over to my closet to pick out my outfit. Normally, I'd just throw something on and go, but, I had the urge to get dressed up and look nice.

I settled on denim skirt and black leggings underneath. I wore a lime-green printed tee with a navy blue hoodie and my light blue converse with thick red shoelaces. Not much, typical me, except I wasn't wearing my usual wild leggings. I applied some mascara and eyeliner and some lip balm and I was done. My appearance was nothing flashy. By the time I was done it was quarter to ten and my head started racing. I flew down a flight of stairs and drank some milk, something inside my stomach. I grabbed the recording studio's address and was about to call my mom down the stairs to drive me, then I remembered what Nate had told me the night before, _"The limo will pick you up about quarter to ten. Be ready by then, okay?"_

I let out of huge sigh of relief and grabbed my bag to by ready to get picked up. The doorbell rang and I answered it. Instead of the chauffeur at my door as I had expected, it was Nate. "Oh my gosh! Hi, Nate. When you said the limo would pick me up, I didn't expect you to pick me up. Wow! Now I won't be stuck in the limo suffering the dead silence of no one else with me!"

"Well, this must be your lucky day, Caity! Have no fear, Nate is here!" He laughed.

"My hero, my knight in shining armor!" I sighed jokingly. We both burst into laughter while heading out to the limo. He opened the door and being the gentleman he is, allowed me to step into the limo first.

I took and random seat and Nate sat down next to me. "Hey, you're in my seat." He said irritated.

"Sorry, but I didn't see your name written on it." I nudged him jokingly. I looked around the limo and never noticed my friends sitting as well. I let out a small, 'Oops!'

"Hi guys..." I squeaked.

"Hey Caitlyn...or should I say, 'Naitlyn'?" smiled Mitchie. I blushed a little bit before Shane spoke up.

"It's about time you snapped out of your trance, _Caity_." teased Shane. I'm sure by now, Nate and I were blushing so much that it became a new shade of red.

"Hi Caitlyn!" greeted Jason. Ah, Jason, oblivious to whatever Shane had said earlier. I smiled. Shane wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she lyed into his chest.

They were so cute together. Anyone can see, that they are meant to be. I can just see their wedding now! Mitchie in her pearl white wedding dress and Shane in a the traditional tux. I sighed. I wish I could be happy like them.

--

Once we were at the studio, Nate led us to the tenth floor of this huge building. The recording studio was marvelous and so artistic. All the colors and and patterns. It was awesome! Not to mention how many awards and photos that were aligned on the walls. There was even a picture of Connect 3 for their debut album. Mitchie and I were so entranced with everything our eyes were set on. The boys acted like it was nothing, they've been here so many times. Jason placed a hand on our shoulders and said, "C'mon guys. You'll have plenty of time to google-eye everything later. Right now, we have a song to record."

Quickly we left the awesome decorations and follwed the boys. We entered a small studio. I gaped at the huge switchboard, all the lights and buttons. My gosh! I couldn't wait to learn it all! The boys greeted a tall lean man who looked not a day over thirty. "Oh my gawd! You're FrenZ Damian!" I screamed. Then I quickly covered my mouth and blushed for my outburst. The boys laughed at me while Mitchie tryed to shake me out of my shock.

"I assume you're a fan?" chuckled THE FrenZ. THE producer who made Connect 3 famous. THE one who dated Christina Milian. THE person who I would call my mentor. I nodded while shaking his hand.

While Shane prepped Mitchie for the recording, Nate and FrenZ showed me the soundboard and everything. I made many mental notes about what I was learning. I swear, I should've brought a notebook. I hesitantly showed him some of my productions and was quite impressed. I was really happy when he showed some interest and was more than excited to take me under his wing in the music biz. While Shane and Mitchie were recording, Nate pulled me aside from the studio. I saw Jason send Nate an encouraging smile as he played the guitar for the song.

"Hey." I started. There was a somewhat long and awkward silence before he spoke up.

"C-can I tell you something, Caitlyn?" He stuttered. He used my real name, he meant business. I nodded as we sat down on one of the couches in the lobby.

"Caity, I-I...I don't know where to start or how I'm going to tell you." He blushed thinking he must look like an idiot. I thought he looked cute. I raised my eyebrow to urge him to continue.

"Ever since I-I met you, I feel like we just connected and we get each other, right?" I nodded not knowing where this was going.

"Okay, um, I've really, really liked you for the longest time. I just wanted you to know that. I mean, this feeling never hit me before. One minute I'm a boy loving his video games. Then puberty hit me like a typhoon and suddenly I'm a love-crazed teenager." I laughed as he said that. "Whenever you walk in the room, you take my breath and make my heart skips one, no, TWO beats. When I make you smile or laugh, my eyes brighten up, my spirits are lifted. You don't know how much control you have on me. You-" He rambled. I put a finger to his lips to shut him up. I was blushing at this point. I laughed as I said THE most cheesiest line I could say.

"Nate, you talk WAY too much. Shut up and let me talk. I like you too!" I whispered in his ear, I felt his body shudder next to me. Next thing I know, I pressed my lips onto his before he could respond. He soon melted into the kiss and put in as much passion as I did, if not, more. Everything around me disappeared, it was just me and Nate. We broke apart heavily panting.

"So...what does that make us?" He asked. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Whatever you want it to be. Just ask the question." I smiled. He took out a small box and took a chain necklace with a guitar pick with the letter 'N' engraved on it. I was grinning ear to ear.

"Okay. Caitlyn Gellar, would you please be my girlfriend?" He asked holding up the necklace. I took it and slipped around my neck. I looked at it and looked back at him.

"Okay...only because you said please!" I joked. He grinned and we kissed once more. I hugged him, our foreheads pressing against each other.

"Nate?"

"Yeah, Caity?"

"I'm happy."

"Why?"

"Cause you're my prince charming." I smiled and layed my head against his chest. This moment could last forever.

* * *

So, finally! This was the NAITLYN chapter! I hope you all liked it! Yes, I also find it cheesy at the end. Please **R&R!**

**! **It'd be very helpful if you could add in your review saying who Jason should be paired up with. Next is a Jason x ?? chapter.

- SSPxR


	3. Chapter 3

********

Naitlyn

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF CAMP ROCK!**

**OH EM GEEZ! Sorry for not updating guys! I didn't know what to write for Jason's love life! So I promise, eventually I'll write a chapter just for Jason!**

**NOTE: MY ONESHOTS ARE IN RANDOM ORDER. I decided not to write in chronological order. They'll just be random oneshots that appear in my mind. Okay?**

* * *

**Nate and Caitlyn (Age 14)**

I sunk down in my seat. Ms. Gorbus is making us try out for a play created by one of the students in her senior class. Freshmen, like me, were supposed to act it out. The teacher said it would be HALF of our freaking grade! "So, who would like to try out for the parts of Sandra and Greg?" asked Ms. G. Everyone remained silent, even Tracy the popular wannabe girl.

"Fine. Since no one will volunteer, I will choose you randomly." She said glaring at us. I rolled my eyes waiting for class to end.

"Caitlyn Gellar and..." I remember back in middle school, she had braces and glasses. She was the loner. Even then, I had a crush on her. I remember one time I tripped her in sixth grade and she got a bloody nose. Everyone was laughing at her, but I honestly never meant to do that. I never had the courage to say sorry to her. Man, I was a jerk.

"...and Nate Bleu." I let out a sigh before looking at the teacher and my acting partner. Whoa. Caitlyn sure has changed. She got contacts and lost the braces. I found myself mesmerized by her beautiful smile and broke out of my trance when the teacher snapped her fingers in front of my face. I got up to the front of the class and I heard a few snickers from the back.

"Now. How about you act out the scene Greg apologizes for being a HUGE jerk? And pleads the beautiful Sandra for forgiveness." said Ms. Gorbus. How ironic.

Ms. Gorbus pulled Caitlyn and I in front of each other and told us to lock eyes and said some encouraging words before acting. I took a deep breath.

"Sandra, I am SO sorry. I never meant to-" I spoke loud and clear. I glanced at the script every now and then.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Gregory! If you really loved me, you would have told your friends to quit being so damn rude!" She fired back with emotion.

"Sandra. The world doesn't revolve around you. Get that through your head. No one's perfect, I'm not the perfect boyfriend." I fought back.

"I-I'm sorry. Look, Greg. I don't know if I can forgive you. The world doesn't revolve around me!" She cried. Damn, she's a good actor. "I don't know anything anymore. But I DO know that my feelings for you will never change because my world revolves around you, not me." I looked her in the eye. She met my eyes and shock was sent down my spine.

"I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you when you said popularity would get to my head and eventually blow up. I screwed up, Sandra." I said. "I love you with all my heart." Then we held hands and looked at Caitlyn as if she were the only girl in the room. Then, I knew it wasn't part of the script but I did it anyways, I kissed her. Putting all my regrets into that kiss hoping she'd understand how I feel and know what I'm trying to say.

Everyone in the class started wooing and cheering, then they were clapping. Someone was cheering for an encore. Ms. Gorbus had tears in her eyes and smiled at us. "Class, I think we've found our Sandra and Greg! What do you guys think?" She asked. Everyone nodded their heads furiously.

"Nate, Caitlyn. Wonderful job! I never thought I'd be this proud of my students! You've finally understood the art of acting! Great emotion and passion, you guys!" She congratulated. Caitlyn smiled at me, the the school bell rang indicating that school was over for the day.

I grabbed my books and rushed out the door to catch up with Caitlyn. "Hey." I greeted.

"Hi, Nate. Great acting today! You did amazing." She smiled and blushed. I grinned.

"Want to know something?" I asked. She nodded curiously.

"I wasn't acting." I answered. She smiled widely as I held her hand.

"Nate."

"Yeah?" I replied. She leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I wasn't acting either."

* * *

**So guys! Whatcha think? Please R&R!**

**Yours truly,**

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jella**

**YES! Inspiration finally hit me for Jella! So this one-shot, they're back at Camp Rock, Jason and Ella have been dating for awhile, so dramarama appears and you'll just read the rest! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Anna Maria Perez de Tagle. The only thing I own is the plot or storyline!**

* * *

**First Day Back At Camp Rock**

My limo driver just announced we would be arriving at Camp Rock in about five minutes. I was totally excited to be back and see all my friends again! This time I'm not going to follow Tess, I learned my lesson last summer. I applied some watermelon-flavored lip gloss wondering if Jason likes this flavor. Then the limo came to a halt. I stepped out of the limo and the wind blew against my face. It was nice to smell the camp air again. The chauffeur grabbed my bags and took it to my new cabin while I mingled with others. I saw Mitchie and Caitlyn. Yay! They were here!

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!" I walked as fast as I could in heels to reach them. Over the year, we had become pretty close and Caitlyn promised to remind me not to get sucked up into the drama queen's high-strung world. I gave them each a hug and we chatted for awhile. I felt someone's hands get propped over my eyes. "Guess who?" I heard a familiar voice.

I heard Mitchie and Caitlyn greeting their boyfriends where was mine? "Uh...Mikey?" I guessed wondering why my younger brother would be here. The person behind me sighed and I turned around to see who it was.

"BABY!" I squealed. He laughed and gave me a bear hug. I was so thrilled to see him again that I gave him a long, sweet kiss. Once we pulled away, Jason looked a bit dizzy yet very happy. "Watermelon?" He asked. I nodded.

"My favorite!" He exclaimed. I smiled and hugged him again. Shane rolled his eyes at us and Mitchie elbowed him in the ribs causing him to cry in pain.

Later, Jason and I went our ways since he'd be teaching guitar class he had to attend a teaching prep class first so I had free chilling with Peggy. Time went by super fast and in the blink of an eye it was dinner. The place where I'd least expect the worst to happen on my first day back at camp. I had my food tray filled with food as soon as I start to head over to Jason's table I find him smooching with one of Tess' new cronies. Tears fill up in my eyes and I dropped my tray of food. The sound of the crash rang through pretty much everyone's ears as they all turned their heads to me. Jason and the Tess slave pulled away. Tess smirked evily and walked away with her uptight posse leaving Jason with a guilty look on his face. He stood up to talk to me. "JASON! DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" I yelled. "BTW, birdhouses are SO stupid!" I hit a nerve.

"Oh yeah? Well, lipgloss are for uptight snobs like her!" Jason exclaimed pointing to Tess. I glared at him with tears shining in the light.

I shook my head and ran out of the mess hall, Mitchie following me. I entered my cabin that I shared with Lola and Peggy. Mitchie entered my cabin without a sound.

"Ella. Are you okay?" She asked sitting next to me while I bawled my eyes out on my satin fluffy pillow.

"Do I look okay?" I screeched with sarcasm. I sat up for Mitchie to see my tear-stained face and all the make-up being drowned by my tears. This had to be the worst first day ever.

"Ella. I know you don't want to talk so just listen, okay?" Mitchie asked. I nodded. I needed someone to talk to me.

"It wasn't Jason's fault. It was all Tess. I assume she's plotting evil revenge on me for apparently stealing Shane from her by hurting my friends. She sent over one of her new slaves and you know the rest of the story. You know Jason would never hurt you like that. So don't be mad at him." She hugged me and left.

* * *

It's been about a week since Ella last spoke to me. It's driving me crazy! I can't even look at her knowing that I had hurt her. "Guys, what do I do?" I asked Nate and Shane pleadingly.

"I'd write her a song and treat her out to dinner." Shane answered.

"Shane, that's what you would do for Mitchie. Ella isn't Mitchie, they both have different interests!" commented Nate. "Buy her flowers with some kind of sappy note on it." Nate suggested. Shane laughed.

"Nate, that's what you would do for Caitlyn. Ella isn't Caitlyn, they both have different interests!" mocked Shane. Nate shot him a glare.

"Guys, this isn't helping." I said.

"Well, you've got to come up with something Jase. My uncle Brown said if you keep on playing sad songs in front of your classes then you'll have to work at the Arts class for the Junior camp thirty minutes away from here." Shane reminded me as he headed out the door. I sighed and left to go for a walk. As I was walking I was kicking a pebble along the path until I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized as I reached out my hand to the stranger. I looked at the person I had bumped into. Ella.

When Ella saw me, she dropped her things again. I helped her out. "N-n-no, it's okay! I g-got it." She stuttered. She got up quickly and before she cuold walk away I pulled her back to me.

"Jason!" She spat annoyed. I wasn't going to let her go again.

"Ella, please. Let me apologize." I begged.

"Fine. You have two minutes." She said.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong. I know I am partly at fault too! I should have pulled away or pushed her off or something! I'm sorry. Please take me back Ella! Please! You are the amp to my electric guitar! The bird to my birdhouse! I love you so much!" I practically exclaimed out loud. Everyone around us turned their heads and watched us carefully. It was like we were at the mess hall all over again. Ella giggled.

"Jason, that's all I wanted to hear. I love you too!" She squealed. We hugged each so tightly and everyone around us were clapping. It felt like a movie. There's a word for that, uh....what did Nate say again? Croquet? No. Cocaine? Nope. Cliché? Definitely.

All the girls awed and the guys wooed. Eventually it got annoying I guess Ella felt the same way. "Um, come on Jase! Let's go build you a birdhouse!" She said loudly enough for everyone to hear. She grabbed my hand and we walked off while everyone else took their cue to leave. We ended up on the boardwalk by the canoes. "Jason. I'm sorry about what I said about birdhouses. They make great excuses if I want to be alone with you!" She said happily. I smiled and kissed her. Mmm, strawberries.

"And I'm sorry about what I said about lipgloss. I love it." I told her. We laughed at how our obsessions had perks to our relationship.

"Jason. Since we're back together, I want to clarify something. Can we promise each other to tell each other everything right away? Like no secrets between us at all?" She asked.

"That's a good idea. Why not?" I replied. Then I thought about it again. "Oh wait! But there is one secret I HAVE to keep from you no matter what. I was sworn to secrecy."

"Oh. Okay then, well why don't you tell me the secret and I'll tell you if the secret is big enough to keep it a secret and you won't have to tell me at all!" She replied. I nodded and whispered the secret in her ear.

"Oh! That really IS a big secret! That secret is an exception you don't have to tell me, okay?" Ella said. I nodded. We talked about a lot of things until we heard the bell ring loudly indicating it was late and time to return to our cabins.

* * *

The next day I was as happy as a clam, yet I felt so much anger inside of me, probably from Tess being so rude. And I knew just who to blow up on. I told Lola and Peggy that I felt angry and that I was going to take it out on Tess. They decided to watch me. At lunch I found Tess and pointed at her. "YOU!" I yelled. Tess looked up at me surprised.

"Ella! How lovely to see you!" She smiled fakely.

"Please admit to camp that YOU tried to break me and Jason up!" I growled.

"Uh..." She pretended to ponder the thought. "Nope!" I glared at her.

"Ella, you have something on your shirt." Tess said.

"Where?" I asked looking down at my shirt then she flicked my forehead.

"YOU ARE SUCH A..." I stopped to think of what I should call her. Meanie? Fraud? Weirdo? "YOU ARE SUCH A..." I started again.

"SAY IT, ELLA!" exclaimed my friends. Jason smiled at me for sticking up for myself. Mitchie and Caitlyn were laughing at Tess.

"YOU ARE SUCH A..." I started again. Tess just stared at me just waiting for me to insult her.

"SAY IT!" encouraged Shane.

"I can't! I'm not allowed to swear." I whined. Tess stared at me in disbelief and walked away and everyone burst into laughter. Jason pulled me into a hug to calm me down.

"I love you, Ella."

"I love you too, Jason."

* * *

**So, there's Jella! LOL I just HAD to add some airheadedness in the chapter. Jella is SO funny. What did you guys think of Ella's little tirade on Tess at the end? Yes, it was random but I felt like adding it in. :) **

**Please review!**

**- SweetSerenityPeacexRose **


	5. Chapter 5

**Smitchie**

**Okay! I was finally inspired for another one-shot coz I decided to listen to some music to see if I'll be inspired for another one-shot. So you may thank my awesome, old iPod for this Smitchie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any characters at all!**

**

* * *

**

"Shane! Get back in here, you'll catch a cold!" Mitchie yelled out from her door. She watched her boyfriend smile at her in the rain. _My boyfriend is an idiot. But that's just why I love him_. She thought. Shane shook his head in response. She could see his nose turning a bit red. "Oh gosh, maybe I shouldn't have given him all my Halloween candy." Mitchie muttered to herself.

"Shane!" She exclaimed. He just laughed.

"No, Mitchie! I'm not coming in until you tell me how much you love me!" He yelled with a dorky grin plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"Why should I?" Mitchie asked.

"Because if you don't, I won't come back inside and kiss you!" He exclaimed to her. Mitchie threw her head back in laughter. She laughed at how childish Shane could be sometimes.

"Well, popstar, I lasted sixteen years without your lips on mine. I think I can last another day." She remarked. He gaped at her. If Caitlyn were there, she'd be laughing at Shane because of how easily Mitchie can burn him.

"Ooh. Someone's got a backbone!" said Shane. Mitchie rolled her eyes again.

"Fine. If it will get you back inside the house." She closed her eyes and sighed in hesitation while Shane eagerly waited for his beloved girlfriend to profess her love for him. "I love you, Shane Joseph Gray! With all my heart!" She yelled only loud enough for Shane to hear. Mitchie opened her eyes to find her boyfriend standing right in front of her with another goofy grin.

"That's all I wanted to hear, babe." He beamed. Mitchie giggled childishly. "Does it pain so much to say you love me?" He asked. Shane planted his lips firmly on hers and he pulled away leaving Mitchie slightly dazed from the kiss.

"Maybe. Maybe I should say it more often because you seem to reward me generously." Mitchie smirked. She kissed him again. "I love you, Mitch." He whispered in her ear. His hot breath tickling her soft skin.

"I know you do, popstar." She teased. Shane rolled his eyes.

---

Mitchie walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door swung open and she was happily greeted by Mrs. Gray. "Hello, Mitchie dear!" They hugged. "Shane is upstairs in his room." Mitchie nodded at the kind woman. She could see where Shane got some of his handsome features from. She went up the stairs slowly carefully balancing the homemade chicken soup in her hands. Mitchie lightly knocked on Shane's bedroom door. "Come in!" She heard Shane say with his stuffy nose.

She entered the room to find her sick boyfriend lying on his bed watching TV while sipping some hot tea. "Hey there, popstar. How are you feeling?" Mitchie greeted. She kissed his forehead.

"A liddle better now that you're here." He smiled at her. His nose was red and there was a box of tissues lying next to him on his bed.

"Well, my mom made you some chicken soup. Want some?" She offered.

"Yes, please." He graciously took the soup and took a slurpy sip.

"Shane, manners!" Mitchie playfully teased. He laughed.

"Aren't you gonna say, 'I told you so'?" He asked Mitchie. She smiled and pretended to think about it.

"Well..." She started. "...I told you so!" They laughed softly together. Mitchie leaned towards her boyfriend hoping for some lip action, but Shane turned his face the other way.

"What's the matter, Shane?" Mitchie asked. She worried if she did something wrong. Shane kissed her forehead.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Mitchie. I just don't want to get you sick too. Colds ARE contagious!" He replied.

"Are you implying that I am weak, fragile, and prone to sickness?" Mitchie playfully challenged.

"No, I just don't want you to be sick! That's all!" Shane frantically said worried they might start fighting. Mitchie laughed.

"I'm joking Shane! Still, these lips are getting lonely. They can't just kiss themselves you know. Besides, you won't get me sick. I'm stronger than that." She said.

"No Mitchie. Just cause your lips are lonely isn't going to get me to kiss you. Just because I'm not kissing you doesn't mean you can go off and kiss other boys while I'm sick. And I know you're stronger than that but I still don't want to take any chanc-" Mitchie kissed him with passion. As much as Shane tried to resist, he just fell into it. He kissed back.

---

Mitchie lay in bed next to Shane the next day. Both her parents were out so Mrs. Gray offered to take care of Mitchie for the day. Both their noses were red and the piles of tissues were piled up and overflowing the trashcan. "Dis is all ob your fault, you know? If you only listened to me in da first place, we wouldn't be sick." said Mitchie.

"Aw. Is Mitchie getting a liddle bit irritated?" mocked Shane. Mitchie just smiled.

"Well, at least I can do dis without worrying aboud getting sick anymore." She brought his lips to hers and at contact they both felt the warmth their bodies gave off. Shane pulled away and their foreheads rested against each other.

"I told you it's contagious." Shane said. Mitchie just beamed at him.

* * *

**Okay, so basically this one-shot was based off the song, "Contagious" by Avril Lavigne except it has nothing to do with the lyrics. This one-shot is pretty much related to the title of the song. So anyways, please R&R!**

**Until I'm inspired again,**

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jella**

**I decided that our insanely random Jason will be super cheesy in this oneshot! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Camp Rock actors, singers, characters in any way, shape, or form. Nor do I own the song, "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's. I only altered the lyrics a bit to match the Jella fluff.**

* * *

"Dude, I hate to see Jase this way." I heard Nate say to Shane outside the dressing room. We were performing out in Connecticut while my girlfriend happened to be on vacation all the way in the Philippines visiting some family.

"I know what you mean, Nate. I mean, Ella is halfway around the world right now. Ever since she left, Jase hasn't been the same. He hasn't talked about birds in weeks! This is NOT normal." exclaimed Shane.

"What good are birdhouses for if I can't share them with Ella?" I muttered to myself. I admit myself, I HAVE been moping around the tour bus the past couple weeks. Mitchie and Caitlyn both agree that I'm suffering from a major Ella-withdrawal. I know that my depression is really causing some not very happy moods around in the tour bus. I decided for this concert I'll be happy for my caring friends. Yeah, I'll try not to think about...Ella. No, that's too hard.

I know! I'll pretend that Ella is watching me from the crowd and later she'll be waiting for me in my dressing room. In fact, I'll sing one of the songs I wrote just for her. She might not be able to see it, but she'll hear about in the news, I hope. I walked out of the dressing room feeling a sudden rush of confidence run through me. Mitchie looked over to me and smiled brightly. "Hey Mitch." I greeted.

"Hi Jase. How you holding up?" She asked giggling a little. Something was a bit off about her today but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"I'm fine, I guess." I replied. She nodded and went back to Caitlyn who was just as giddy as Mitchie. I shrugged and walked over to my band mates.

"Hey guys, do you know why your girlfriends are acting a bit strange today?" I asked. They probably knew also but they showed no sign of it. Either they really don't now what's wrong with their girlfriends or they Do know, but they just so happen to be fantastic actors.

"No, but Cait DOES seem happier then usual." said Nate observing his girlfriend's unusual cheery mood. Shane said the same thing.

"So guys, you think I could play this other song I wrote a while ago?" I asked them. They both nodded and Nate went off to tell one of the stage producers about the change in the playlist today.

"Can I see the song?" asked Shane. I shook my head and said it was a surprise. Shane nodded understanding it was a personal song.

---

_I just wanna play my music_

_All night long..._

_YEAH!_

Shane finished off the song as the fans went wild. There were a bunch of crazy posters. Some of them went like, "Marry, me, Shane!" "I'm burning up for you, Jason!" or "Nate, I love you! Call me at ___-___-____!" Some fans actually put their number on. It was crazy. "So you guys. We have a special treat for you tonight." started Nate. The fans screamed loudly.

"As you all know, Jase has been feeling a little down since his lady is off in another country." stated Shane. I felt my face turn a bit pink. Many girls were awing, then a random girl screamed, "I love you, Jason!" I smiled brightly, thanking my fans for their support.

"So tonight is going to sing a special song!" yelled Nate. I smiled at the crowd. Shane and Nate went backstage doing who knows what. I went to the center of the stage holding my acoustic guitar in place.

"So guys. Um, I'm going to sing a song I wrote myself a few days ago. It's called, 'Hey There Ella'." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath picturing Ella in my head. I normally don't sing the lead, but this was different. It's my song for her. I began to play the intro and the fans were screaming loudly and then quieted down to hear the song. I took a deep breath and began.

_Hey there Ella_

_What's it like in the Philippines?_

_I am many miles away_

_But, girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Manila can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

I looked out into the crowd. The fans were sighing and some were already getting a bit teary. I smiled and continued.

_Hey there Ella_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right here if you get lonely_

_Just give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice_

_It's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Ella_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday_

_I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

Shane and Nate had come back out with their girlfriends. Mitchie and Caitlyn were lightly swaying their hips to the guitar. Shane held Mitchie close smiling at me.

_Hey there Ella_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me, you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_So many miles seems far away_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would smile at us_

_We'd smile back just because_

_They have also felt this way_

_Ella, I can promise you_

_That by the time time that we'd get through_

_The world would never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

I felt so into the song. It was as if Ella were standing right next to me. The crowd went wild. I had no idea why though. Nate and Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie were slow dancing to my song.

_Hey there Ella_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Ella here's to you_

_This is for you_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

I strummed the last bar of the song and looked up from the crowd. Many of the fans were crying at this point. There were many cameras filming my song, this would definitely be on Youtube the next day. A few girls were even calling their boyfriends to spill their feelings out to them and their boyfriends would be like, "Uh-huh, okay." And they'd be wondering why their girls would be calling them to tell them this for some reason. I looked over at my group of friends. Nate and Caitlyn shared a sweet kiss. While Shane and Mitchie smiled brightly at me, but there was someone else with them. She took my breath away.

"Ella" I breathed. I put away my guitar and she rushed over to me crying. Gosh, I missed her so much. So many questions rushed into my head. How'd she get here? Why isn't she in the Philippines? But I could ask anything she pulled me into a deep, satisfying kiss. Her sweet lips on mine. She wore the strawberry-kiwi I gave her before she left.

"Jason, I love you so much." whispered Ella. I beamed at her.

"I love you too. So much, it hurts." I replied. She giggled before we hugged tightly again. I mouthed thank you to Mitchie and Caitlyn. This is what they were up to the whole day.

* * *

**That was the Jella oneshot. A happy reunion for them. :) So please READ AND REVIEW! Reviews are what keep me writing. Now, I must get off the computer coz my younger brother is seriously irritating me for it. Bye! Love you all!**

**Yours truly,**

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Smitchie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or songs or whatever. **

**Song based off off 'Bad Day' by Daniel Powter. I thought it would be fluffy for Smitchie. ;D Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

The phone was ringing and Mitchie picked it up. She had a gut feeling something would go wrong today. "Hello?" She greeted.

"Mitchie, honey, is that you?" asked a deep voice.

"Dad? What's up?" Mitchie asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Mitchie. But, your grandmother dies about an hour ago. Your mother is crying her eyes out." Her father's said with a sad tone. Mitchie dropped the phone, tears welling up inside. Her grandmother had been sick for the past year or so. She knew fully well that her grandmother's time was coming soon. Mitchie let the guilt sink in. She should have been there sitting next to her grandma on her hospital bed. Instead, she chose to go on tour with her pop star boyfriend.

Her grandma insisted that her grandbaby follow her dreams instead of sticking around with her, now Mitchie lay sprawled accross the bed bawling her eyes out. _I should have been there for her. I had so much to tell her. How much Shane and I love each other. About all my great friends. And especially how much she meant to me. _Mitchie continued to think. Her heart slowly cracking inside.

She pulled herself together not wanting to put anyone on the bus in a sad mood. Mitchie pulled together a smile, and a fake emotion so her pain wouldn't be evident. On the inside, Mitchie was dying from her loss. She heard Shand and the rest of the band come back onto the bus and she immediately wiped off all the make-up that had been drained through her tears. "Hey baby! I missed you, why weren't you there backstage?" Shane asked politely wrapping his arms around her. He was so kind to her, too bad she wasn't in the mood for his happiness.

"Do I have to be backstage waiting for you ALL the time, Shane? Geez, I don't have to be there all the time." She snapped. Shane's eyes widened at her response. Mitchie's apologized endlessly afterwards no matter how many times Shane would forgive her.

_Where is the moment when you need it the most?_

_You kick up the leaves, and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carrying on_

"Mitchie, babe. You ready?" Shane asked looking into her eyes. He noticed the sparkle in her eyes starting to fade. He could tell something was wrong. They were that close to each other. They can't hide anything from each other. Mitchie sent him a small smile. Her smile was fake and broken, Shane felt nothing from it. Normally, her smiles would make his heart skip a beat or two, but this time nothing. Was he falling out of love with her? Impossible. Shane knew she was the one. And he wasn't going to let her slip away from his fingers anytime soon.

Mitchie took his hand hesitantly and took a deep breath. They stepped out onto the red carpet attending the premiere for a friend's new movie. Flashes surrounded the adorable couple. So many questions were being shot at them. But one question stood out and hit her very bad. "Mitchie, over here, baby! That's right! How are you dealing with.." Mitchie cut off the paparazzi and glared at him. Mitchie just yelled. "It's not my fault! Just leave me alone! I know I should have been there!" Shane felt instinctively concerned. She was having random meltdowns and she wouldn't tell him anything.

Her reason for not sharing her depression was to not upset her friends, but that's exactly what she's doing by worrying them with her strange behaviour.

_Stand in line just ahead of the law_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carrying on_

Their bus had stopped by a recording studio for the boys to work on their next album a bit before carrying on with the tour. During their break, Shane went to look for his beloved girlfriend. Mitchie hadn't been eating lately and he was becoming more concerned that she might be developing some eating disorder. But that option of an eating disorder was way off line for Mitchie. Shane walked through the hallways looking for her when he heard her singing softly, but you could still hear her melodic voice ringing through the hallway. He strode over to the studio room and saw her playing the piano and singing with tears in her eyes.

The song was beautiful and yet so sad. Shane could feel the depression from Mitchie. She was crying and he didn't know why. Why had he done wrong? He listened carefully to the lyrics realizing it wasn't about him, but someone else who meant a lot to her. Shane immediately headed back to his recording booth to Nate and Jason before Mitchie returned to watch them record. As he was singing, he couldn't help but feel he was failing as her boyfriend.

Once Shane had finished recording, Mitchie greeted him with a smile. He kissed her and she kissed back, but her love and passion in the kiss wasn't as much as it used to be.

_Cause you had a bad day,_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song, j__ust to turn it around_

_You say you don't know, _

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a small and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

Shane had just finished another concert and by this time, he knew Mitchie wouldn't be waiting for him backstage so he just left for the bus.

Mitchie lay down in a small corner crying harder than ever. She never knew her grandma would die like this. And no one else knew she was an emotional wreck. She thought back at the countless times she's snapped at people for the little things they did wrong or even when they were trying to be nice to her. Mitchie geld onto a small sharp blade contemplating what she was to do with the weapon. Was it right? Was it wrong? Who would she hurt? No one but herself. She knew Shane would be hurt if she tried anything like this so she threw the blade across the room and sobbed as quietly as possible. She felt alone.

She grabbed the picture of herself and her grandmother when Mitchie had lost her first tooth. She was so thrilled to know she was growing up and was even more excited when grandma told her about the tooth fairy. She glanced at the wide smile her grandma held. So proud of Mitchie.

Shane heard her sobbing and swiftly opened the door to their shared tour bus room. Mitchie gasped and couldn;t find it in herself to make her stop her pain. He rushed to her side and held her, gently rocking her back and forth. Shane said nothing but sweet things in her ears. Kissing her head lightly, telling her everything would be fine.

"It's my fault, she's gone. I should have been there for her." Mitchie kept on mumbling throught her tears. Shane shook his head.

"It's not your fault. You never knew she was going to move on. Look at it this way, she's in a better place free from pain. Right now, she's watching you right now and I'm sure she wouldn't want you to emotionally kill yourself like this." whispered Shane. She just shook her head.

"That's not true. Shouldn't you be preparing for some celebrity party. Don't waste your time on a crying baby like me." whined Mitchie. Shane was slightly offended by what she had just said. Going to a party without Mitchie was definitely out of the options for Shane.

"Mitchie, baby. Since I've met you, you've been nothing but nice to me. Always taking care of me, making sure I'm on time for interviews. And most of all you bring out the best in me. You're always standing right there behind me supporting me in everything I do. Even though I do stupid things you always forgive me. You've helped me so much, Mitchie Torres. Now it's my turn to help you." Shane said. She pondered through everything Shane had said and she started to see the bright side of things. She had a loving boyfriend who's there for her always with undying love. She had amazing friends. Great family.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie said sincerely to Shane. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"It's okay babe_. You had a bad day_."

* * *

**That's my last update before I leave for my Christmas vacation. I'll be back 12/31/08. Until then, don't expect any updates. Please R&R! Also, I have another story that might spark your interest. It's a Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers FF called, "Who I Am". And if you DO read it, reviews are greatly appreciated, also since I'm on a writer's block for that particular story, it would help me TREMENDOUSLY if you could vote in my poll in my profile for the story. THANKS! EARLY MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Be good for Santa, m'kay? LOL)**

**Yours truly,**

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose :)**


End file.
